


Small Comforts

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: It’s the little things, you know? Like the way he doesn’t flinch anymore when my fingers brush against his and linger there just a little too long.





	

It’s the little things, you know? Like the way he doesn’t flinch anymore when my fingers brush against his and linger there just a little too long.

It’s the way he lets our knees touch under the desk when he sees my hands shaking. It’s how he sits close during interviews so he can put his arm behind me to let me know he’s there. It’s his hand on the small of my back, laying his claim.

This is how he tells me what he dare not say aloud.

So even when he claims it’s awkward doing something like getting taped together, he intertwines his fingers with mine so I know it’s all a lie and there’s no place he’d rather be.

It’s a small comfort. 

But it doesn’t change anything. Those small comforts are all we can ever have.


End file.
